


early morning to the beach

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, PLS WATCH THE VID THAT I LINKED IN THE NOTES JUST TRUST ME, THANK JONGGIGLOSS FOR MAKING THE JONGGI TAG, WE NEED MORE JONGGI PLS AND THANK YOU, gonna go cry now from this heart-wrenching fluff ;-;, jonggi, jonggigloss if you see this i love you ;-;, no beta we die like men, pls check out their work ultraviolet. its beautiful af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: mingi and jongho wake up to see the sun rise at the beach
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	early morning to the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonggigloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonggigloss/gifts).



> pls watch this vid while reading! it'll be worthwhile i swear! <3
> 
> https://twitter.com/mingupingus/status/1240069605286166533
> 
> also jonggi is everything i will not stop cryin g over th em pl s h el p ;-;

A soft light emitted through the thin white sheets that enveloped Jongho. The yellow tint hinted at it coming from the old lamp that his lover had kept all these years. He roused up and out of the covers that hid his sight to find that his boyfriend had awoken already, sitting up against the headboard with the light illuminating his features in a warm tone. His silver rimmed glasses that the taller always wore sat atop his sharp nose bridge. He was scrolling around his phone before he looked to his side only to find his boyfriend’s loving gaze upon him. Jongho smiles as their eyes meet, his heart bubbling with love just like the first time they had seen each other. 

“Good morning baby,” the taller’s voice called out, still deep and rough, suggesting that he had already woken up not too long ago. He leaned down to place a light kiss on Jongho’s forehead, patting down softly at the hair that was flying out of his bed head. The younger turned a shade of red as embarrassment and love bubbled deep in his chest. He hid himself in his arms as he clung onto the sheets still covering his body. He had felt the vibrations that came from the other’s deep laugh. 

“Don’t tease me like that so early in the morning…” he pouted through his arm shield, his boyfriend already able to picture it in his mind. He smirked and ran a hand through the other’s hair once again, petting him lightly, lovingly, and carefully. Mingi then pulled away, adjusting his glasses before going back to tapping away at his phone with one hand. Jongho didn’t appreciate the lack of attention his boyfriend was giving him, but he knew that the older man had to answer a lot of emails and stuff for his line of work as a music producer. He’s been so busy lately as one of the artists he’s working with is planning a new album so their mornings has consisted of this scene of them sitting in silence as they lay newly awake.

Jongho peeked out from his arm to see that Mingi had the shadow of tiredness over his face. His eyes had started to get bags under them and his lips kept getting chewed on from the stress and worry that was accumulating from the other’s work. He wished that he could do something to take the man away from his problems, even for just a little while. So, he concocted a plan with a smile and while still in hiding, reached out a finger to tap at one of the other’s knuckles. That caught the other’s interest as Mingi turned his attention to his lover. There he saw Jongho looking up at him with those eyes, ah those eyes. The ones that sparkled in the dim light and made his heart melt from the beauty in them. He would die for him with just one look of those eyes. The younger smiled up at him. “Let’s go see the sunrise at the beach…?”

It’s at times like these that Mingi thinks Jongho is a true angel that descended from the heavens.

They get into the car with Mingi in the driver’s seat and Jongho in the passenger’s then start to drive, hands held together. It was quiet but scenic. The lights from the city still illuminating the highway as they move closer to their destination. It was peaceful to say the least. While the younger watched the ocean from the car window, he felt the love of his life bring his hand up to his lips. Mingi placed a warm kiss to the back of his hand with his soft lips, eliciting a sweet giggle from Jongho’s chest. Let’s just say that the boy had felt comfort and love bubble up in his heart for the second time today. 

Soon enough, they arrive at the beach. The two held onto each other arm in arm as they walked towards the ocean side, shoes abandoned somewhere in the back of the car. If they were at the beach, they were going to enjoy it to the fullest. That means feeling the sensation of the sand and water sweeping them away under their feet. The older let out a deep breath as he took a step into the lukewarm sand. His eyes closed as he felt the cool ocean breeze against his skin. His arms wrapped around the waist of his boyfriend, who takes in the scenery with the beauty of the world reflected in his eyes. The scent of the beach relaxing his senses and then he feels at home. Like he was meant to be here, with the love of his life in his arms and his body grounded between the beginning of sunrise and the ends of the earth. He carefully takes hold of Jongho’s cheeks in his hands to bring the other into a warm kiss, long and soft, one that makes the two of them melt into milk and honey, and he feels the other reciprocates a cozy hug. One that makes him feel like he’s holding the whole galaxy in his hands. 

And he thinks, _there’s no place I’d rather be_. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter! let's be friends there~  
> @mingupingus
> 
> also i agree lets pls make the jonggi tag FLOURISH !!!!


End file.
